Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate generally to nano-scale microelectromechanical system (N/MEMS) apparatus and related methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to motion actuation and sensor integrated nano-scale microelectromechanical system apparatus and related methods.
Description of the Related Art
Nano-probe tip-based nano-fabrication processes often require precision placement of a plurality of nano-probe tips. As well, nano-probe tip-based nano-measurement apparatus may also sense a contacted physical surface through atomic force microscopy (AFM) sensing methodology or scanning tunneling microscopy (STM) sensing methodology. Since nano-fabrication process applications and nano-measurement apparatus are likely to continue to increase, desirable are additional nano-probe tip-based apparatus, related methods and related applications.